


Gone

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: stargateland, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e22 Out of Mind, Episode: s03e01 Into the Fire, Gen, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-07
Updated: 2011-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-20 05:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel contemplates his loss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt, "Hair" and the theme "Daniel Jackson"

Daniel ran his hand through the empty air around his head again and frowned. Janet couldn't definitively say if it was part of the Cryogenic process or if it had simply been Hathor's order, but when he woke up, his hair was gone.

Amongst all the problems on the planet, he hadn't had time to think about it, but now that he was back, everything made him remember.

He had always hidden behind his long hair - both in the academic world and on the base. It was easier to block out harsh words if he couldn't see the faces saying them. But now, his defenses were gone.

Daniel's hand traveled up again, and he had to pull it back down. There was nothing there.


End file.
